inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lenalia Row/Archive 3
Picture upload Hello Rowan! Would it be okay to upload these, pi cs, so that we can use it on the slider? I wanted to confirm if it's okay first. Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 04:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I will upload the two images. I think we need one manga scan/picture too. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 05:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Rowan, what do you think of this image? I created it myself. I hardly know anything about Photoshop though :D BTW, can you delete User:Ryoga04/Featured contents, User:Ryoga04/Characters, User:Ryoga04/Slideshow, User:Ryoga04/Other featured contents, and User:Ryoga04/Main Page draft? I don't need them anymore :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 14:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting them. You forgot one :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 14:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Categorization I know you don't want things in Category:Yokai besides characters, so I wanted to ask you where you think Fox magic should go. Weapons?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:18, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Affiliate Thank you so much, I'll upload the image right now, but I'll leave the linking to you. I will set up the link on our wiki. And thank you for responding so quickly. :)--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 22:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Anon troubles I was wondering if you could block . They've been making a bunch of nonsensical edits for the past week (some of which you yourself have reverted). We've seen these kind of edits before, albeit from a different IP range, but it still may be the same person that we blocked about a month ago. I would appreciate any assistance. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Right, I understand. The first time this started happening I did just that; but what with so many different IPs doing exactly the same thing on more or less the same pages, I assumed it was the same person and figured warning the same person (most likely) a second time would be a wasted effort. But thank you for you help. Also, do you know when Serena will be returning? She has been gone for about a week, and to my recollection that isn't typical. Not that I mind per se, but I have one or two things pending on her talk page, and I'm anxious to hear back from her. I hope she isn't sick or anything.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Thank you!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Fair use rationale The description is not showing up (see File:Kagome Episode 167.png) There seems to be some error with the template. Can you fix it? Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 11:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I figured it out. The preloaded template has the first letters of the fields in small letters, while the original template has them in caps. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 11:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Administration qualms I have waited patiently for Serena's return, yet she has not. I was going to wait until she did before I brought this to her attention, but I can't really wait much longer. I know that you are an administrator, but given her recent absence and that your presence is only part-time, it is my belief that the wiki needs a more consistent administrator presence, as there are a variety of potential issues that might need an administrator's hand in helping. Since you aren't here every day and Serena is still gone, if pages need deleting or a vandal needs to be blocked, it is next to impossible for us to get in contact with one of you in time to resolve the issue. While there are alternatives with the volunteer anti-vanalism task force, relying on them on a consistent basis is not exactly practical. And they also can't resolve content disputes if the erupt, since this is only for local administrators to deal with. Therefore, to get to my point, I was hoping there was someway you could get in touch with Serena (as you do not have bureaucrat status) so she could hopefully give me administrative tools until she comes back for good, at which point she could take them away if she doesn't think I need them on a permanent basis. If you could relay this message to her I would be very grateful. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for upgrading my user rights. We were actually in the process of voting on the issue in order to get a Wikia staff member's approval, though I guess that isn't necessary anymore.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Explanation No problem! We're happy to get help where we can, but don't feel pressured. We're thinking of having a sort of "state of the wiki" conference on chat sometime soon, probably later at night (EST) to accommodate our contributors who live in Asia. Let me know if you'd be interested in that and I'll try and work out a time that would work for you too.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Would March 2, 22:00 (EST) work for you?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! i'll be on chat today, so plz join............ From the 8th brother of the band of seven-eight, Len or 555typedscorpion 17:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Learn Lesson i promise that never upload manga scans on manga by JINIERULES 01:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images I will, thanks for telling me. There's one thing that I wanna make sure right here, since many days ago I uploaded some pictures at InuYasha Wikia, but that showed 'source' as 'dource', did you change back again? Sango 珊瑚 09:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. :) Sango 珊瑚 03:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Uploads Thanks for telling me about it. I don't know what information to put in there. I'll put information in it when I upload pictures. I'll do that,anyways, Thanks again. (InuYasha and Kagome 13:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC)) They are called Specters In the english Dub the term specter is used on multiple occassions especially durring the band of Seven arc. Also in the english version of swords of an honorable ruler Takemaru is called a specter by Sesshomaru. Also Undead implies that they are Vampires where they are in fact zombies so Living Dead would be more accurate.MrAnonymous 20:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous Thanks I'll deffinately message him later.MrAnonymous 20:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous Fanart of many characters Here include punks and wintess by by JINIERULES 03:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re-catogorization of the wiki Hi Rowan. I don't know if you've noticed this already, our wiki is placed under the 'Gaming' category of Wikia. It should be in the 'Entertainment' category. Can you to Wikia asking for a re-categorization. 良牙 (talk) 13:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Category deletion It was empty.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Triva i put holy pearl on Character's triva by JINIERULES 11:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Jaki I just redirected Jaki to Jyaki; however, why does jyaki have a 'y' to begin with? じゃき translates as 'jaki', so where along the line did it become 'jyaki'? I would make the decision myself to move it to Jaki, only I've seen it translated as 'jyaki' in english subs.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I just translated the kanji and that's what I came up with, but if you've got an actual source, that trumps my amateur translations as far as the wiki's legality goes. And if you don't have any objections, then, I'll redirect jyaki.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Main page image Hi, I wanted to ask you about this. I wanted to use it for the slider on the main page. The one we have now for the characters (File:Inuyasha characters) isn't of very high quality, in my opinion, mostly because Jaken is a very awkward shade of green. I don't usually advocate the use of fanart, but in this case (since it's so good and it isn't in an article) I was willing to make an exception. But it is a rule, so I want to check with you first. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :People upload fanart just for the heck of it one way or another, and I don't think seeing one on the main page will encourage them in anyway. As for the other thing, we don't have a defined user page or user image policy, but Wookieepedia allows up to three images for exclusive use on a user's page (If images are being used in articles, they can put as many as they want of those up, though. But as far as custom-images or images that aren't used anywhere else, just three). I think that's pretty fair, and I always go by the Wook's rules in the absence of existing guidelines, since they're pretty well thought out. So, if people want to put pictures of other animes, so long as it stays on their userpage or talk page, I don't see a problem. I myself have an image of Maze Castle from YuYu Hakusho on my talk page. Though, she has a lot more than three, so we should probably ask her to take most of them down (but only after writing the guidelines, since we technically don't have any clear rules to enforce at this point).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Songs i should write Inuyasha songs ? by JINIERULES 01:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Rowan, I've been thinking of creating them too. If you could create a song infobox and give us a layout or something like that (like FT Wiki or Bleach Wiki), we can create articles for all the themes/albums :) Also, would it be copyvio if we add lyrics to the page(s)? Ryoga (talk) 11:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Rowan, I wonder if you keep create then delete the templates about fair use, those pictures that uploaded previously would lose the record. o.O" I saw some uploaded pictures already lost the template, that's pretty bad! Esther Siaw (Stalk me!) 04:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC)